denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Eldgon
Eldgon (엘드곤, Eldeugon) is a character in Denma. Summary He first appeared in Savoy Gaal (3), and his name revealed in 14. A.E. (3). He wearing a mask, and he's a Quanx. His mask has bull horns, and there's an angel, and that angel is a form of Transcriptome guarding the Palace. Biography Past Decades ago In Kuan's Fridge (124) - Ch.655, it reveals that he shoots an object Quanx bullet to El, so he wears mask. 1 month ago In Savoy Gaal (3), his silhouette is appears. After grabbing Gaal, Denma gets 5 days for the Yahwah with them as a motive. And Denma releases Gaal because he tries to hit the rest members of the Pentagon with bait as him. Gaal guess that Edel with the ability to dimension manipulator might have been quite tricky to deal with even with all Pentagon members present. In (15) and 14. A.E. (3), Denma gets permission to get Yahwah to catching Pentagon. Yahwah listens to Denma's word. And Yahwah asks Uriel to pull any information on them. Uriel shows last year's scouting list. Pentagon's are 3 of the 5 are Quanx, and they're all wearing masks. Because they didn't want each other to know who they're, so they may be on the same side but they haven't seen each other's face. And Uriel says got one last year, and another one recently, but didn't get their leader, him, yet. Edrei tells to Jet that Denma got Yahwah's permission to take revenge on some Savoys, and he said that they sold Denma's girlfriend to a slave market or something so they happened to catch one of them this time and Denma said he'll use him as a bait to get the other 4. Then Edrei tells the name of their group is Pentagon. At this point, Jet makes a meaningful look. In God's Lover (2) - Ch.197, Jet thinks the 2 members of Pentagon that aren't Quanx, it seems like the guy who Dike captured is Gaal, the cool guy of Carlburn. Then Jet thinks this is exactly why he told that old man they keep every member strictly Quanx. Jet angry so he breaks the cup. And Jet thinks even the Quanx members don't know each other, so Gaal can't say anything about them. Jet thinks the Pentagon could temporarily work as a team because they all had that one thing in common, the secret that they all had to keep from anyone around them, for their own protection, all 3 of them are Hyper-Quanx, with 2 or more powers. Jet thinks how deep does Silverquick know about Pentagon, and he doubts whether the person in here is he or Randolph. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (5), Ibon (Ivon) thinks he's out of options the fridge, and there aren't any Quanxs left who's up for the task, and all he has got left is the list of Savoys and some worthless pipsqueaks they usually catch, so they're out of the question. At this time, Ibon thinks maybe the Pentagon, the Quanxs who can overpower other Quanxs, and the most notorious Savoy Quanxs of Urano can open the Kuan's Fridge. Ibon thinks he heard the Pentagon all scattered away and some of them even went missing. Ibon finds his list, and finds there's one, there old leader, him. Ibon says to Juwan that he bet he can open Kuan's Fridge. Juwan says Kuan's Fridge is an object Quanx, and it's not something an ordinary biological Quanx like him can open. Ibon says he thought he was a Hyper. Juwan says he just looks like a Hyper because his skills manifest themselves differently, and besides, even if he were a Hyper, there's no guarantee he can open it. An El's guard calls to El. El says the he told the El's guard not to use the direct line. The El's guard says that he's sorry, but this was an urgent matter the Count El were waiting for, the El's guards found where the leader of the Pentagon, he's. Guyrin is surprised. El says that it's the best news he has heard all day. El orders to Gaya that there's a new task for Lot, so she should tell him to get over here, pronto. El says that at last, he can get the object Quanx bullet out of his head, he'll get his face back and get rid of this stupid mask. Guyrin is alarmed at the news. El hugs Guyrin and says that there's no need to be afraid, and he won't hurt her father, she who's poor thing has his word on that, so don't worry. Lot says to Federick that he's running an errand from the Count, he wanted him to capture the Pentagon's leader, and as it turns out he wasn't far away, he's at a local market in Urano. His real name is Haaken. The El's guard reports to Lot that his real name is Haaken, and he uses Acceleration skills, and he has a very advanced level of his abilities, to the point he's often mistaken for a Hyper, and his favorite color is something. Lot says that why would he ever need to know his favorite color because the El's guard is like his fan boy or something, and he asks that where he's. The El's guard answers that he's in the salon madeleine on the third alleyway to Lot's right. See Haaken. Foreshadowing In A Catnap (93), he use the Acceleration ability he can use the body to see things. In Kuan's Fridge (6), Ibon says he thought he was a Hyper. Juwan says he just looks like a Hyper because his skills manifest themselves differently, and besides, even if he were a Hyper, there's no guarantee he can open it. In Kuan's Fridge (124) - Ch.655, an El's guard calls to El, and says that the El's guards found where the leader of the Pentagon, he's. Guyrin is surprised. Guyrin is alarmed at the news. El hugs Guyrin and says that there's no need to be afraid, and he won't hurt her father, she who's poor thing has his word on that, so don't worry. Quanx Ability His Quanx ability is Acceleration. Jet thinks all 3 of the Pentagon are Hyper-Quanx, but Juwan, who's the best of best Quanx trainer says he isn't Hyper-Quanx, and he just looks like a Hyper because his skills manifest themselves differently. He has a very advanced level of his abilities, to the point he's often mistaken for a Hyper. He use the Acceleration ability he can use the body to see things. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Eldgon Haaken skin updated on July 27, 2017 (Spoiler). Additional stat: damage 10% Trivia *Fan art **September 24, 2014 - Source Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Savoys